


Sorted Wrong

by HPFangirl71



Series: The Al and Scorpius Chronicles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al is sorted into the wrong house... or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorted Wrong

Sorted Wrong by HPFangirl71

Albus looked at the sea of green and silver, disappointment written upon his face. He was part of the Weasley/Potter clan; they always got sorted into Gryffindor, even Teddy. Why was he sorted here?

“So rumours are true, Slytherin did get the spawn of Saint Potter.”

Al turned around to see a housemate leering at him.

“What’s it to you?” he retorted, eyeing him warily.

The boy pushed a strand of blonde hair from his forehead before replying.

“It’s just hard to believe a bleeding heart Gryffindor could end up wearing the sacred green and silver. Maybe the war really did change things. My father will be sorely disappointed when he hears of this.”

Albus stared him down as he made a deliberate show of putting on his green and silver tie. The silver flashed in the light and suddenly Albus knew his purpose here.

“Malfoy isn’t it?” he questioned the lad.

“Scorpius Malfoy” the boy replied with arrogant pride.

“Well perhaps the mere fact that I was even sorted here proves my cunning.”

Scorpius eyed him up and down giving him a knowing smile.

“Perhaps you’re right Potter but I have a feeling Slytherin may never be the same after this...”


End file.
